Companies are constantly looking for ways to maximize the productivity of their workforces. To this end, technology for providing Integrated Collaborative Environments (“ICEs”) is being developed to provide integrated workspaces for globally distributed teams to organize and communicate via a single user interface. It is anticipated that ICEs will quickly grow beyond the ability of conventional search interfaces to enable users to locate what they need quickly and easily. Therefore, what is needed is a convenient user-friendly mechanism for searching and navigating in such ICEs, as well as other environments.